A Battle Royale
by Kal213
Summary: Join the story of Jack, an average teen. After he unlocks everything in his copy Super Smash Brothers for his 3DS he finds a secret, one which has seemingly only appeared for him; a Tournament mode with the characters set on a ungodly difficulty of 15. After deciding to try it out he gets sucked in to this battle to the death.


I feel myself falling, my skin, my organs, my very essence being turned into binary bits of 1s and 0s. It all started not even an hour ago...

* * *

><p>"I... I did it," I mutter looking downwards at the screen of my 3DS. "I've finally unlocked everything." For a first time player of the game like me this is a huge achievement, and nothing could ever take this satisfaction away from me. Except another mode. Now that I look more closely I notice a small button in the 'Games &amp; More' portion of the menu. It wasn't with the other buttons however; it was on the touchscreen, a small button near the bottom right corner of the screen.<p>

"What the hell?" I whisper to myself, as I tap the button. The screen flashes white, then slowly fades to black. It slowly fades me into the lobby of a premade bracket, one containing all of the fighters in the game. There are both team battles and solo battles shown in the bracket, but a character selection screen is nowhere to be found. Last but not least on top there is large text saying 'TOURNAMENT MODE'.

"Okay, that's weird, I've never heard of this before..." I say while examining the screen more thoroughly. It looks as though the battles start as team smashes, then towards the end go into solo fights. There is another small button- wait, two buttons on the bottom touch screen. One of them says 'Spectate', while the other says 'Participate'. It also displays the difficulty in the bottom right corner of the top screen, proudly boasting a 15. 15?! The highest difficulty is 9 isn't it?

"This game mode actually seems pretty fun though, I wonder if I can beat _all_ of them?" I think out loud, chuckling as I pull out my stylus and tap on the 'Participate' option. A warning flashes up onto the lower screen with two options below it.

_Are you sure you want to do this? It is reccomended to spectate multiple tournaments before participating. There is no undoing this decision._

The boxes say 'Participate' and 'Back'. What the hell does that mean? The 3DS seems to stare up at me, awaiting my answer.

Nervous now, I tap on the 'Participate' box. Immediately the screen flashes again, only now it fades into the camera app.

_Please take a full body picture of the person participating._

What does it need a picture of me for? To make me a mii more suited to me? Whatever the case the alarms in my head remain silent as I take my 3DS to the closest mirror. Before I take the picture I get a good long look at myself. 5'11", with medium lengthed brown hair and hazel eyes. I'm not particularly athletic, and my frame reflects this, boasting a slim figure instead of a buff one.

I take the picture, now starting to get nervous about this whole thing. Maybe it's just spyware? Who knows, but I've already taken the picture so I may as well go through with it.

The screen flashes once more, then fades back into the not-so-familiar Smash Bros. Tournament menu. The bottom screen hosts yet another text box with two more options below.

_This is your last chance to back out _._

There is a blank, so I input my name. Jack is now neatly printed in the blank, completing the message.

_This is your last chance to back out Jack._

Having finished with entering my name I cast my gaze down to the two boxes. 'Back', and 'Participate' are printed on the boxes. Damn, this must be a hardcore thing. Worst case scenario I get my ass kicked. I laugh, then push the participate button.

That's when. That's when I feel myself falling, my skin, my organs, my very essence being turned into binary bits of 1s and 0s. I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Heya guys, thanks for reading<strong> **the introduction to my Smash Bros. fanfic. It's been a while since I've written, but it feels good to write again. I'll be sure to post more of this relatively soon, but until then make sure you follow, review, and favourite the story!**


End file.
